Dungeons and Draggets episode list
Episode 1: (Runtime: 1:27) Cirque de Surprise are training at home on a normal day when suddenly “Nuke fairy” appears from the sky, raining fire down upon their home. Their master quickly sends the group through a magical doorway to the town of Gentermorty. They try to calm the citizens, who are terrified upon their sudden arrival through a glowing portal, by claiming to be a traveling entertainment troupe named Cirque de Surprise. As Rolf arrives with two other guards to ask for their performance license Tarben tackles one of the two guards with him into the other while Jay tries to bluff their way out of the situation by claiming to have gotten lost and ended up in the wrong city. After making their way to Kabar’s tavern Jaka instinctively counters a scrying spell being cast on the group, earning them some confused and concerned glances from another table. Attempting to distract them Tarben decides to smash a table, earning Kabar’s ire. Kabar insists on the group working for him until their debt to him for the broken table is paid off, purposely letting slip that he noticed Jaka’s counter-spell. Upon entering the kitchen Jaka promptly notices the giant kettle of stew and becomes mildly obsessed with trying to sneak some of the chili, repeatedly glancing over at the stew. Kabar then interrogates them about how and why Jaka cast a counter-spell and about the group. Realizing that the group might be sorcerers and not just wizards Kabar retrieves his spellbook and tests them by asking them to read it to prove themselves. They then mention that they “have reason to believe” that Helevive is in danger, which worries Kabar who immediately leaves to contact her. Ashton moves to stealthily follow him and listen in on Kabar’s conversation with Helevive, who tells Kabar that one of the group has followed him, showing her skill a bit. Returning to the kitchen Kabar telled them that he’ll arrange a meeting with Helevive if they will agree to protect her. The session ends with a mysterious voice freezing all but one of the group, who that is isn’t revealed, and speaking to them cryptically about a deal they had made before everything returns to normal. ' ' Episode 2: (Runtime: 1:06) The session starts with the group heading to Helevive’s house to meet with her. On their way to her house they pass through a bazaar where a con-man offers Tarben a free sample of what he claims to be the world’s greatest ale. Tarben takes 2 free samples of what is actually enchanted ale and gets charmed into wanting the ale at all costs. After they turn the tables on the con-man Tarben notices a masterworked sword at another stall made from Dwarven dark steel that they decide to consider for later before continuing to Helevive’s. Upon arriving they have a slight scuffle with her when they accidentally give her the impression that they’re the ones who Kabar is sending people to protect her from rather than the ones sent to protect her. After sorting out the confusion she invites them in and discusses the potential threat to her as well as what she’s doing. Before leaving she gives them an amulet that lets them contact her and vice-versa, after which they head back to Kabar’s tavern. On their way to the tavern they stumble across a mugger holding a knife to a woman’s throat while a man shakily pulls out his coin pouch. Tarben, in typical fashion, charges the mugger as the group enters combat to save the woman. They quickly dispatch the thief and proceed to threaten him to never mug anyone again, to which the now terrified thief agrees. The group then proceeds back to the tavern, avoiding the bazaar. ' ' Episode 3: (Runtime: 1:13) The group makes it back to Kabar’s tavern and asks Nilla about the people at the other table who had been discussing attacking Helevive. She recalls the name of one of the men, Alman, and tells them that he’s part of Elwin’s gang. The group splits with Jay and Ashton heading to the guard house to get their performance permit while the rest of the gang stays at the tavern in case Alman or Elwin show up. At the guard house Ashton and Jay “tactically acquire” a stack of various permits, pre-signed by the captain of the guard. Upon leaving Ashton notices kobold tracks and recognizes that the kobolds were attacking and retreating in an unusually organized fashion. Back in the bar Jaka, Tarben, and Twitch are drinking and Jaka has gotten himself quite drunk. Twitch notices the slight shimmer of an invisible creature in the corner and casts glitter dust to make it visible. They enter battle against a kobold that had been hiding in the corner. The kobold summons 3 stone elementals as Tarben, Jaka, and Twitch enage them. Jaka knocks the kobold unconscious before the elementals start walloping on him as Tarben starts walloping on the elementals. Twitch takes out the unconscious kobold as Tarben and Jaka take out the elementals. At this point Jay and Ashton return and the group assesses the loot they’ve gained from the battle. Jaka uses a pearl to assess the boots Tarben has obtained from the drunken dark dwarf as Twitch begins to load 500lb of rocks from the rock elementals into his new pixie pouch. And just as NIlla walks back into the room to survey the carnage, Elwin walks into the tavern and Tarben punches him in the face. ' ' Episode 4: (Runtime: 1:12) The session starts with Tarben socking Elwin right in the jaw, knocking him into the table Tarben broke in the first session and re-breaking it. Elwin calls for guards and 2 who were walking past outside immediately come in but, seeing Elwin, they want nothing to do with the situation. Twitch claims that he was simply drunk and fell and both guards seeing an out, accept this, tell him to go fuck himself and leave. Seeing this Elwin grabs his cane and points it at Tarben who immediately cracks it, nearly electrocuting himself in the process, and terrifying Elwin who surrenders. They take him back into the kitchen to further interrogate him. They manage to get a few names and a location out of him before letting him go with his assurance that he will stay as FAR away from them as possible. They then travel to Helevive’s house to warn her that the “gentlemen” who claim to simply “want to do business with her” are going to be coming that evening. She explains that she wants nothing to do with them and “suggests” that Cirque take care of them and “dissuade them from ever using magic they shouldn’t again.” They make their way to the abandoned warehouse where the attackers are preparing and prepare to surprise them before they leave for Helevive’s. Near the warehouse Twitch and Ashton split off to stealthily block the front and back doors while Tarben, Jay, and Jaka enter the sewer to locate the secret door to the building. After securing the back door Ashton heads down to the sewer while Twitch prepares to block the front door with the 500lb of stone in his pixie pouch. Meanwhile the group in the sewer encounters a group of kobolds who attack them. During the battle Tarben decides to shoot a lightning bolt at the kobolds electrocuting them, along with himself, Jay, and Jaka just as Ashton shows up. Episode 5: (Runtime: 1:12) The episode starts with Twitch dumping hundreds of pounds of rocks in front of the front door of the warehouse followed by the sewer team rushing through the trap door. Tarben, in his rush to get through the door, doesn’t pay much attention to his footing in the sewer and has to get help from Jaka to open the hay-covered trap door. Jay is the first through the door followed by Tarben, Jaka, and Ashton and they immediately engage the enemies.